With the advanced technologies, there are developed more and more types of electronic products, which are able to integrate multiple different functions. For this purpose, there are multiple electric connector assemblies provided on the modern electronic products for connecting to other electronic product for transferring data between them.
A connector assembly on general electronic products, such as earphones, USB devices, power supply, etc., usually includes a male connector or plug that has a projected blade as long as 1 cm to 2 cm for plugging in a female connector or receptacle. The projected blade is held to the receptacle by frictional contact or mortise joint. With these conventional mechanical connecting structures, the plug and the receptacle tend to become damaged and the blade on the plug tends to break when the plug has been plugged or unplugged for many times or at incorrect angular position, or been unintentionally pulled.
To overcome the above problems, connector manufacturers would usually increase the thickness of cables connected to the connectors and enhance the structural strength of the connectors, so that the cables and the connectors may bear large pressure applied to the receptacles by users. However, this way will inevitably increase the weight of cable and form waste of material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,941 published on Sep. 12, 1978 discloses an electrode and magnetic connector assembly. In the assembly, the connector contains a magnet to facilitate mating with an elongated upstanding contact member of the electrode. However, only one single magnet-containing connector can be mated with one contact of the electrode. There is not structure allowing multiple pieces of the magnet-containing connectors to be stacked up and connected to one contact member at the same time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,316 published on Oct. 17, 1989 discloses a connector apparatus; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,127 published on Jun. 6, 2006 discloses an audio plug. The connector apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,316 and the audio plug of U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,127 are used with a headset and configured for magnetic connection of three contact points to one another. However, these prior do not take electromagnetic shielding of high-frequency signal into consideration, and the plugs thereof could not be stacked up for connecting to the same one receptacle.